


Save Me, My Beloved

by Riocat01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), SanSan - Fandom, Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane
Genre: Cleganebowl (fixed), F/M, Red Keep, Sexual Intercourse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riocat01/pseuds/Riocat01
Summary: Sandor Clegane climbed the crumbling steps of the Red Keep ready to send the monster that was his brother to the depths of the Seven Hells, even if he had to take the beast there himself. Then a small, pleading voice from behind him broke his resolve. He turned to see the only person who could save him, but can he now save her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly published under the title Monsters, Miseries, and Mercies. I decided to change the title.

Sandor Clegane stood on the crumbling steps of the Red Keep tower, staring at the demon who had haunted him for as long as he could remember. The beast he had known as his brother loomed at the top of the stairwell. The world was on fire around them. The dragon queen soared overhead, burning it down. At any other time the blazing inferno would have driven him to near madness with the panic he hated in himself, but not today. If it was the last thing he did, Sandor would send the vile creature who had stolen his face straight to the Seven Hells, even if he had to take him there himself. He had waited for this moment his whole life, dreamed of it, tasted it. Revenge was now within his grasp. News traveled fast in Westeros. Sandor had gotten word that the man who had been Gregor Clegane had died after a duel with some Dornish show-off. They said that what was left was little different than the dead things Sandor himself had battled at Winterfell. He knew better. He could still sense his torturer alive somewhere in the decaying shell the body had become.

Every muscle in Sandor's body was tense and ready to pounce as he began to ascend the debris piled staircase. He barely noticed the huge dragon that passed overhead now visable through the missing ceiling, or the fire it spewed. His cold icy stare was fixed on his brother. Slowly, purposefully, he prepared to meet his fate. Above him, the giant figure of The Mountain threatened. Glaring ahead of him, his entire being fixed on one action, Sandor was certain he had seen his last sunrise. He prepared solemnly for his final battle, and started to climb the steps.

"Sandor!" A timid and fearful voice choked from out of nowhere behind him, breaking his concentration.

'Dammit!' Sandor's brain bellowed. He had told Arya to get the hell out of there. He thought she had. There was no way he could guarantee her safety now.

Spinning angrily, Sandor was ready to unleash his wrath on the Stark girl. Then he realized who it was that had spoken his name so softly at the gates of Hell. As awareness dawned, the blood ran cold in his veins and his breath caught in his throat. It was not Arya who had called to him. For the first time since he had entered the Red Keep, so intent on his path, terror seized his heart. At the bottom of the steps Sandor saw the site most precious to him in all the world, Sansa Stark's sweet beautiful face peering up at him.

"Little Bird!" He gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

Sansa stared at him from the landing. Her face and hair were streaked with dust and ash. Her gaze was stricken with terror, but held an intense resolve. Sandor had seen it there many times before. It was the same resolute look she wore when she had confronted him in the castle passageway years before. Sansa had meant to thank him for saving her from the brutes that had intended to rape her. Instead she had challenged him with his own hatefulness. She had no idea how the truth in her words had shamed him. He remembered her resolve when she would not leave Kings Landing with him. Her face held the same determined expression he saw there now. She had so often shone with the strength she did not even know she had.

"Little Bird!" Sandor repeated, his voice a hoarse raspe. "What are you doing here?"

"They told me at Winterfell that you had left." Sansa's replied, breathless. Her gaze refused to leave his eyes and bore deep into his soul. "I knew where you had gone, and I knew I had to follow you here."

Sansa took a meek step toward Sandor. As she did so, the monster Gregor hulked downward, one step closer to them. Sandor watched in horror as the danger to Sansa grew. He would die before he would allow his brother near his Little Bird. He pressed his back against the inner wall of the stair so he could watch over Sansa and keep an eye on the approaching figure of Gregor.

Sansa's attentions were focused completely on Sandor. Somehow, she had to make him hear her appeal. "Please." She implored him. "Don't do this."

Sandor looked at her with compassion. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Little Bird." He atoned. "I have to. Nothing can change that." Again, The Mountain took another step down the stair. Sandor's fist tightened around his sword hilt.

"Nothing?" Sansa questioned as they stood in mortal peril staring at each other. Then she was silent for a moment, her eyes imploring him. When she spoke again it was in the most earnest and solemn tone he had ever heard. "Sandor." She voiced his name as if it were a prayer. "I love you." Sansa confessed. "I have always loved you. I always will."

Sandor stared at her in awe and wonder. Her words hung around him like a warm cloak. He never dared hope that she would hold such feelings for him. The same affection he'd had for her for so long. Sansa did not give him time to react. She continued with her declaration. This might be the only time they had left.

"I wanted you to kiss me, that night of the Blackwater." Sansa confessed. "I tried to tell you how I felt after the battle at Winterfell, but I could not find the words." She admitted shyly. "I wanted to you to follow me." She continue, tears finally spilling from her eyes. "I wanted you take me in your arms and never let me go."

Her voice cracking with emotion, Sansa lamented. "I should have left with you when you came to my chambers during the Blackwater." She admitted. "I have had years to regret my decision. You are all I've dreamed of since we parted."

Sandor stared at her unable to believe what he was hearing. Again Sansa's heart ventured forth. "I know you feel the same." She sighed longingly as she held his gaze in hers. "I felt it in your gentleness when you saved me. I saw it in your eyes every time you looked at me. I see it there still."

She was right. Of course she was right. Sansa was the only sweet goodness his calloused and damaged heart had ever known. The most important thing in the world had been to keep her safe, even from himself. He loved her more than he could imagine any man had ever loved a woman. "Sansa." Sandor whispered realizing it was the first time he had ever allowed himself to call her by name. Sandor's voice was pained as he confessed. "I have loved you since the first moment I clamped eyes on you."

Even in the dark collapsing fortress that could become their tomb, Sansa savored his words with pure joy. She had one final entreaty. "Then please come back to Winterfell with me." She still held on to the hope that they could leave that place. Her happy, bursting heart was sure they could outrun the behemoth Gregor, if he pursued. Sansa's voice could scarcely hold back the sobs that threatened in her throat. "Come home, and let us explore our future together."

"Home." Sandor was speechless. She was his home. Every part of him wanted to carry Sansa away from there. He feared that even his best efforts could not keep her safe now. His worry again turned to Gregor who continued to descend the ruined stairs slowly and methodically. A distraction had come to take Sandor's attention. The Mountain could now take his time. Sandor's horror and fear for Sansa's safety grew as his brother unsheathed his colossal battle sword. Sansa gasped, fearing for Sandor.

At that moment, a violent shutter rocked the Keep. Stones dislodged and rained down upon them. Sansa was thrown against the exterior wall that Sandor was no longer sure would support her. He raced down the stairway to where she huddled, a shower of pebbles and rocks falling in front of her. Reaching her in an instant, Sandor wrapped Sansa in his arms and shielded her body with his own.

Gregor chose that moment, when his brother would surely be unable to fight back against him, to charge. He bounded down the steps, closing in on Sandor and Sansa. Sandor raised his sword to protect his Little Bird, and stepped in front of her just as a huge keystone from an arch several floors above crashed through what remained of the ceiling buttresses. Sansa gasped, certain that she and Sandor were going to die there in that horrible place that had held so much pain for them both. At least they would be together.

The keystone seemed to hang suspended in midair for a moment before landing in slow motion on the staircase, crushing Gregor with a sickening thud. Every bone in his monstrous body could be heard cracking and breaking upon the impact. Sansa and Sandor stared at the site before them. Dark discolored purple blood was beginning to seep and pour from under the stone. Adrenaline still coursing through their veins, the couple held onto each other gasping in fear and partial relief. Gregor was truly gone, now. However, they were still in grave danger.

Sandor felt Sansa's legs weakening beneath her and scooped his fair maiden into his arms. Time stood still as he hurried through the Red Keep desperate to exit before the building held the same fate for them that it had for his brother. The corridors had never seemed longer. The air chocked them with the ash it held. Thankfully he knew the way, and could make straight for the gate that had once kept them confined like prisoners.

After what seemed an eternity, Sandor finally saw daylight ahead. He rushed to the large imposing doors of the main gate. He carefully sat Sansa once more on her feet and flung his body against the gates with all his might. They budged, but only slightly. He stepped back, and again he launched himself against the massive portal, desperate to get Sansa to safety. It worked. One side of the gate opened just enough for them to squeeze through. Sandor helped Sansa first, and then forced his own massive frame through as most of the castle came crashing down. Hand in hand they ran through the rubble piles and bodies that strewn the streets of Kings Landing until they were sure they were safe.

The sky had turned gray and a light snow was falling when at last Sandor led Sansa out of the city. They walked together, Sandor's strong arms clutching Sansa as if he were afraid she would disappear. A steady stream of refugees had already begun to pour out of the city, but neither noticed. Their only intent was to flee, and not to lose each other ever again.

At last they came to a small stream. Kneeling together at the water's edge, Sandor helped Sansa rinse her face and drink from the cold clear trickle before doing the same. After resting for a few moments it was Sandor who spoke first. His pained face revealing the realization of what had nearly happened to the woman he loved.

"Little Bird." He whispered, taking her face in his large rough hands. "You could have been killed." Sandor did not try hide the fearful tears that brimmed his eyes as he looked at her.

"You would have been." Sansa answered, equally frightened by how close she came to losing the only man she had ever loved. She clutched his gentle hands with her own. "I would have died there with you rather than face a world without you." She proclaimed.

Sandor gently and carefully gathered Sansa into his arms. Her soft fingers reached for his face and caressed the scars he realized she did not see. "I would never have let that happen." He reassured her.

"I know." Sansa nodded. "You've always protected me." She smiled.

His joy matched hers, and for the first time she saw him smile broadly and genuinely. "I will always protect you, Little Bird." Sandor swore.

Drawing Sansa closer still, Sandor tilted his face to hers. Their lips parted and met at last, finally tasting the sweet passion that had long been denied them. Losing themselves in their first kiss, they clung to each other longing for more, eager to begin their life together.

Sandor pulled himself from her, and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Little Bird." He declared.

Sansa returned Sandor's loving gaze and relaxed against his strong arms. "I love you." She answered. "With all my heart."

Breathlessly, they again shared their passion with a deep and hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, at an inn some distance north of the city, Sansa awoke in the same place she had fallen asleep. Her naked body pressed against Sandor's hot flesh. Her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Her leg draped over his thigh. Her hand resting above his heart. She had been so exhausted from the previous day's narrow escape, and from the sensual passions they had shared that night, that she had drifted into a deep secure sleep in Sandor's arms.

Sandor had lain awake that night watching Sansa sleep. He reveled in the pleasure of her body wrapped around his. Her beautiful bright red hair cascaded over his skin in ringlets, and tickled his unscarred cheek with soft silken perfume. The only fire that would never burn him. The melody of her deep rhythmic breathing soothed his troubled soul and made him feel new again.

It was early. Long before dawn. Sansa had been coaxed from her slumber by the feeling of Sandor's body shuttering in the darkness. Confused, she was uncertain what to do. She was unsure what was happening. Was he sobbing? Had she truly taken his dream of revenge from him when she stopped him from killing his brother? Did he regret choosing her?

Sansa quickly raised herself up on one elbow, and turned her concerned face to meet his. "Sandor! What's the matt..." She began but trailed off when she realized he was not crying. He was laughing. It was the kind of merry happiness with which she was sure he had few experiences.

"I'm sorry, Little Bird." He hooted. "I didn't mean to wake you." His jolly glee coming in uncontrollable bursts.

Sandor's mirth seemed to be contagious. Sansa began to giggle through her confusion as she stared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked, smiling in bewilderment. It was so good to see him happy.

"I just realized that the last thing that piece of shit brother of mine ever saw in this world..." Sandor chuckled. "Was Sansa Stark, the sweetest, most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms declaring her undying love...for Me!" He leaned his head back and roared with laughter.

"That revenge is better than any blade I could have shoved through his cold, dead, rock of a heart." Sandor snorted and pulled Sansa closer. He kissed her joyfully and deep.

When their faces parted, he took Sansa's hand from his chest and brought it softly to his lips. Her bright smile wiped away so many years of misery. He found himself actually looking forward to the life ahead of him. As he stared deep into Sansa's eyes, Sandor's face again grew serious. He sat up sharply. Sansa raised herself to mirror him.

"What is it, My Love?" She questioned softly, her own face growing solemn with concern.

Sandor's gaze never left his Little Bird's eyes as he rose from the bed and covered himself with a sheet. Slowly, deliberately, he walked around to Sansa's side of the bed. She had turned to watch him and was perched demurely on the edge of the mattress. Sandor kneeled earnestly in front of her, overwhelmed with emotions to which he was unaccustomed and unsure how to express. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Sansa's tiny waist, resting his face in her lap. Sansa bent and enfolded him in her arms. She laid her cheek atop his head. They held each other for a long while.

Finally, Sandor raised his head and softly took Sansa's hands in his grasp, cradling them as gently as he knew how. He stared enraptured into her eyes once more. "I am no knight." Sandor began lowly. "I am not cultured, or refined." He said, seemingly in protest to his purpose. "I am crude, and mean, and rough. I have done vicious things. I have no title. No high name. You deserve so much better than a lowly dog." He lowered his eyes.

Almost in dread of Sansa's reply Sandor continued. "I cannot offer you much. All I have is my heart, which has always been yours." He declared. "I've lost you before. I nearly lost you for good yesterday. I will not take that chance again." he swore.

Sandor raised his pained eyes to the woman he had loved for years. "Little Bird..." He began. "Will you marry me?" He beseeched. "Please, be my wife."

Sansa caught her breath, her joy spilling from her eyes in happy tears. She brought her hands up to hold Sandor's face lovingly and answered him tenderly. "Sandor Clegane." She smiled. "You are brave, and gentle, and strong." She proclaimed. "You have been my protector, and yes, my true knight." She smiled thinking of how he had always been the epitome of her shining armored guardian. "Yes. Oh yes, My Love." She answered happily, nodding her head. "I will marry you. It's all I've ever wanted." Her smile beamed as she dreamed of their life to come.

Sandor arose from his knee and took Sansa gently in his arms. Kissing her softly, he leaned her back against the pillows. She returned his affection with eager adoration, her mouth hungry for his, her fingers tracing the edges of his muscles. Gently, carefully he moved atop her letting the sheet that had covered his nakedness fall to floor. She searched his face with a longing needful gaze. The feeling of her skin upon his thrilled him, and his body reacted to his desire. She felt him hard between her legs. He moved his hand softly to cup her breast, tracing her tight nipple with his thumb and kneading her perfect form softly. The action brought a thrilled exhale from her throat.

Lightly and gently he skimmed his fingers along the soft skin of her stomach beneath him. An exuberant giggle escaped her lips as he tickled her with his fingertips. Reaching further still, Sandor felt Sansa's hips pulse sharply with anticipation as he reached between her legs and fondled the soft folds of her which he found wet with need for him. His touch upon her private skin set Sansa's senses ablaze with desire. His fingers found the place that drove her wild. He lingered there, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Lightly, he traced the outline of her womanhood while their tongues moved together in a delicious feast. His fingers reached deep inside her. She let a heavy sigh and met his lips with hers as he worked his fingers against the walls of her delicate channel. He continued, almost taking her to the edge, then withdrew. Returning himself to her threshold he grew harder. Gasping a silent plea, her body arched to meet his and beckoned him in with a warm rush. His need for her overwhelming, he accepted her invitation.

Sansa's hot breath on his neck and the low moan that escaped her throat as he entered her excited Sandor and drove him deeper. His mouth found hers in the darkness, and their searching tongues enjoyed the taste of each other. Needing more of her, he drew her legs up around him. Her pleasured sighs became urgent gasps as his body probed into hers and retreated, probed and retreated again and again, deeper and harder each time. Once more she moaned enticingly as she ran her arms down his back and drew him closer to her. Their ardent gazes held each other as they felt their need urgently driving them. The waves of passion they rode threatened to break over their bodies at any moment. Her velvet sheath tightened around him and he pushed harder into her, groaning in pleasure. She leaned her head back on the pillow and answered his call, thrilling to his hard thrusts inside her. Finally, he needed to fill her. She raised her hips to receive what he gave. The sounds of ecstasy escaping their lips, they climaxed together staring into each other's eyes.

Fulfilled and spent from their love making Sansa and Sandor fell back against the sheets, chests heaving for breath. Sansa grasped his hand and held it to her heart. She turned dreamily to behold him. Sandor rolled onto to his elbow and draped his other arm protectively across her bare waist.

"By the old gods and the new." Sansa breathed. "I love you with all my heart."

Sandor caressed her face softly with his hand, and ran his fingers through her hair. By all rights he should have died with his brother on the steps of the Red Keep. Sansa had pursued him, found him, and saved him. She offered him so much more than he ever dreamed would be his. She had brought him back to life. "Oh Little Bird." He affirmed. "You have made me the luckiest and happiest man in all the Seven Kingdoms. With all that I am, I love you."

Sansa and Sandor lay entwined in the darkness, both healed and complete. He reached for her, his heart full, his head clear. She met him with certainty and clarity. Their lips claimed each other softly, and promised a happy future. The kiss they shared was just the beginning of the lifetime of love and joy that followed.


End file.
